Four stroke engines are more environmentally safe, fuel efficient, quiet and dependable than the older two stroke engines.
At the first oil change, normally after ten hours of use, the new owner finds it almost impossible to change the oil unless the boat is removed from the water.
The Easy Change Oil System permits a clean, environmentally safe, method to change the oil even with the boat remaining in the water.
The Easy Change Oil System is a system composed of a plastic container with a threaded barb that screws directly into an oil drain. The system is to be primarily used on four stroke outboard motors but may be utilized on other internal combustion engines. The system may be manufactured out of plastic bags, bottles or jugs and has a cap to seal the container. The disposal bag may be coupled with a plastic container containing the new oil.